Hábitos
by Shiki DevilRose
Summary: Alguns hábitos são difíceis de perder. E outros, difíceis de tolerar. Rating M por boas razões. Contém uso de palavrões, agressividade física e verbal (consensual) e sexo entre dois homens.


**Notas do autor: ***mordendo os dedos* Pessoal... Isso daqui saiu de madrugada, no auge de um surto criativo que mandou meu sono passear no Tibete e fazer companhia ao Mu. Eu desisti de tentar manter uma cronologia fixa pro Máscara e pro Aphrodite pq as histórias vão surgindo na minha cabeça sem ordem alguma. Espero que perdoem minha falta de habilidade com lemon, já que não tenho o hábito (HA! Hábitos... Juro q foi sem querer) de fazê-lo. Divirtam-se!**  
********Agradecimentos:** Senhorita Kiyavi M, que sempre me xinga quando eu fico muito tempo sem escrever nada, e ao Sr. meu marido, como sempre, que nunca me deixa esmorecer.**  
********Disclaimers:** Os personagens podem até ser do Kurumada. mas eu acho que meu Aphrodite é mais sexy. XD  
**AVISOS: **Relação sexual homoafetiva. Não gosta, vai assistir novela da globo. Lá ao menos o sexo é hétero (e mal feito).  
**OBS:** A história começa do que parece ser o meio da relação entre os dois. Se eu fosse escrever desde o início, vocês teriam que esperar por mais um capítulo.

* * *

Os longos e ondulados cabelos espalhavam-se pela cama, parecendo ondas de um mar revolto. Mãos agarravam os lençóis e puxavam com força, procurando algo em que se ancorar, ou perderia o senso de sua própria alma em meio a tantas sensações. O perfume de rosas e sexo preenchia o ar, sufocando os dois em suas próprias respirações.

– Matt... MATTEO! – Aphrodite gritou, quando o outro mordeu na lateral de sua barriga, arrastando os dentes pela pele sensível e arranhando com a barba por fazer. Entre os dois era sempre assim, selvagem, bruto, sensual. Aphrodite jamais admitiria ser tratado como criatura frágil ou delicada, pedindo de seu amante sempre o máximo possível.

– O que foi, escandaloso? Não está aguentando hoje, é? Olha que eu ainda nem comecei.

Máscara da Morte sempre ria com a excessiva sensibilidade física do amante. Ouvir aquela voz gritando seu nome e gemendo sem freios o enlouquecia, fazia-o querer mais e mais. Subiu de novo na cama e agarrou a cabeça de Aphrodite pela nuca, segurando os cabelos loiros com força e em direção a seu rosto.

O beijo era desesperado, cheio de dentes, lábios, língua e mordidas, deixando marcas de irritação por onde sua barba raspava pela pele do homem que amava. Adorava deixá-lo cheio de rastros de sua passagem, marcas aqui e ali, como a dizer que Aphrodite era seu, e de mais ninguém. Pobre coitado daquele que se atrevesse a chegar perto. O que era seu, era seu. Indisputável.

Levou um tapa no braço, dolorido, mas excitante. Tinha deixado Aphrodite com raiva, sabia disso. Seu maior passatempo era provocá-lo, levar Peixes até o limite, a linha que separava o Santo do homem. Largou a boca que atacava e gargalhou, feliz.

– AHAHAHA! Ficou puto, é?

Aphrodite olhou pra ele, o semblante indignado, ainda mais sexy por conta de todo o sangue debaixo da pele deixando-o completamente enrubescido. Deu mais um tapa, dessa vez na lateral do pescoço de Máscara da Morte.

– Você sabe que eu... Odeio... Quando me deixa cheio de marcas. Seu cavalo! – Limpando a boca como se desprezasse o outro, virou a cabeça para o lado e deitou-se novamente no travesseiro que, por algum milagre, ainda estava ali. – Se fizer de novo, cravo uma rosa no meio de cada um dos seus olhos, corno miserável.

Matteo fez expressão de triste, fazendo pouco da ameaça de Aphrodite. Logo em seguida, começou a falar de novo, intercalando as palavras com beijos molhados espalhados pelo rosto e pescoço de Peixes.

– Corno... É o Shura. E... você... se... ofende... por muito... pouco... ouviu...?

Aphrodite voltou a gemer quando Máscara beijou um ponto mais sensível logo abaixo de sua orelha, ao lado de sua mandíbula.

– Se você... furar meus olhos... como... – Máscara desceu uma das mãos pela lateral do corpo de Peixes, alcançando o quadril do outro e apertando pele e músculos, trazendo-o pra cima, colando mais ainda os dois corpos na área do ventre. – Vou admirar... beleza tão perfeita?

Um longo e eletrificado arrepio percorreu a espinha de Aphrodite ao ouvir as palavras de Máscara. Jamais iria admitir. Mas aquele homem, grosso, rude, sem respeito algum por nada, era a sua mais completa derrota. Algumas vezes o Santo de Câncer tanto fazia que, mesmo contrariando o seu mais profundo orgulho, Aphrodite implorava por mais.

E, naquela noite, ele já havia alcançado esse limite. A garganta já ressequida ousava proferir mais um único grito, levando consigo toda a dignidade que Aphrodite fazia questão de carregar pelo Santuário como a capa de sua armadura.

– INFERNOS, MATTEO! Desgraçado! Eu quero você... AGORA! Pare de... unnh... Me tortur... AAAAH!

Já bem mais abaixo do rosto de Peixes, e ainda com a boca colada à pele, Máscara da Morte sorriu, mordendo sem dó o mamilo ao seu alcance, do seu lado direito. Com mais um grito em seus ouvidos, resolveu parar de maltratar o amante, e com a mesma mão que ainda segurava o quadril de Aphrodite, puxou-o pra baixo, forçando-o a abrir mais as pernas. Os sexos dos dois foram pressionados um contra o outro, fazendo com que o próprio Máscara rosnasse como uma fera no cio, selvagem e brutal. A mão esquerda, livre, agora que não estava mais servindo de apoio, foi usada para puxar a perna correspondente de Peixes para o lado e por cima das costas de Câncer, que deixou todo o peso de seu corpo largar-se em cima do outro.

– Seu pedido... É uma ordem... Seu puto oferecido!

O jogo de palavras era frequente entre os dois. Como se com grosserias trocadas durante o sexo, conseguissem diminuir o tamanho do que dividiam, e que lhes assustava por dentro, mesmo que nunca dissessem um ao outro o que realmente se passava em seu pensamentos mais obscuros.

Com as brincadeiras que fizeram antes da coisa toda sair do controle, Aphrodite já estava mais do que pronto. Toda vez a cama ficava completamente suja de óleo de rosas debaixo de Peixes. Máscara nem ligava, pois nunca era ele quem limpava mesmo... E se recusava a ferir o outro, mesmo que às vezes ficasse com muita vontade de calar a boca de Aphrodite invadindo-o à seco. Mas jamais faria isso. Não tinha coragem.

Amava-o demais para machucá-lo desse jeito.

Mesmo com o pouco espaço disponível para manobrar, com os corpos colados do jeito que estavam, Máscara conseguiu se posicionar e começar o jogo de sempre.

Ele avançava. Aphrodite tentava fugir, como se estivesse sendo obrigado. Matteo tinha que apertá-lo com ainda mais força, e puxar aquele corpo delicioso novamente de encontro ao seu. Depois da terceira vez, Máscara não aguentava mais. Enfiou as unhas no quadril com uma mão e na parte de dentro da coxa de Aphrodite com a outra, fazendo-o perder a concentração, desorientando-o por alguns segundos.

Foi nesse espaço mínimo de tempo que Máscara da Morte penetrou Aphrodite até o fim.

A boca de Peixes se abriu em um perfeito "O", sem soltar um som sequer. Seus olhos arregalados pareciam soltar toda a voz que não saía pela sua boca, e suas mãos rasgavam os lençóis de cada lado de seu corpo. As pernas agarraram o corpo de Máscara como se fossem as pinças de um caranguejo, toda a força de homem e Santo concentrada naquele conjunto de músculos que estremecia por toda a sua extensão.

– Satisfeito...? – Máscara perguntou, debochado. Quando não recebeu resposta, saiu do corpo de Aphrodite e entrou novamente, dessa vez com menos cuidado e mais vontade. As mãos de Peixes se soltaram dos lençóis e agarraram o cabelo de Máscara, pegando no mesmo local que o outro tinha usado para forçar o beijo antes.

Era resposta o suficiente. Sem pausa, Máscara possuía o corpo embaixo de si, ritmado, poderoso, ávido. As pernas de Aphrodite estavam indecisas entre manter-se agarradas às costas de Câncer ou tremer descontroladamente. Agora, quem subia o rosto procurando beijos e carinhos era Aphrodite, já com lágrimas descendo pelo canto dos olhos, completamente perdido em prazer.

Sexo entre os dois nunca era simples. Nunca era rápido. Os dois possuíam resistência sobrehumana, e isso fazia com que dificilmente um, ou os dois, se entregassem por completo às sensações em um curto espaço de tempo.

Em um último esforço para fazer Aphrodite gritar com vontade mais uma vez, Máscara mudou o ângulo de penetração forçando as pernas e o quadril do outro mais para cima, levantando o corpo que tomava da cama.

Dessa vez, Máscara tinha certeza.

Todo o Santuário devia ter ouvido Aphrodite.

– MALDITO!

A essência do prazer de Aphrodite se espalhou por entre os dois, contraindo o corpo dele ao redor do corpo de Câncer, trazendo-o ao ápice alguns segundos depois. Máscara sempre beijava Aphrodite no momento do clímax. E isso, por alguma razão que desafiava a compreensão de ambos, sempre fazia Aphrodite chorar. Mais ainda.

Máscara sofreu mais alguns espasmos antes de deixar seu corpo cair por completo em cima de Aphrodite. Geralmente, Máscara terminava exausto, e Aphrodite sem voz. E não havia porque ser diferente desta vez.

Câncer rolou para o lado, se soltando do abraço possessivo do amante e esticando os braços na cama, por cima de sua cabeça. Com os olhos fechados, se concentrava para fazer a respiração voltar ao normal. Logo em seguida, sentiu a cabeça de Aphrodite se aproximar de seu peito, deitando em cima, e o longo braço esquerdo dele passar por cima de seu corpo. O cheiro de rosas exalava dos cabelos macios e brilhantes de Peixes, como se nunca houvessem sido maculados por um ato tão carnal e sujo.

Máscara dormiu, um sono pesado e tranquilo, saciado.

Na manhã seguinte, mais um de seus rituais era repetido, sem falha.

De todos os hábitos que ambos haviam adquirido ao longo de todo o seu relacionamento, era o que mais irritava Matteo. A ponto de querer estapear Aphrodite.

Ao seu lado, na cama, um espaço vazio.

E uma rosa no travesseiro.

Vermelha. Aphrodite voltaria na noite seguinte. Querendo mais.

Se fosse branca, ele só estaria com vontade de conversar e passar o tempo.

Máscara virou para o lado e voltou a dormir, pensando que nunca iria querer saber o que significaria se acordasse e visse uma rosa negra.


End file.
